Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded
Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded is the upcoming second album by Trinidadian-American hip hop artist Nicki Minaj, set to be released through Universal Republic Records (Universal Music Group), Y''oung Money Entertainment'', and Cash Money Records on April 3, 2012 in the United States. Nicki worked on the album with a variety of producers such as Hit-Boy, Dr. Luke, Ester Dean, Rico Beats, RedOne and Oak. Two promotional singles from the album have been released so far; "Stupid Hoe" was released on December 20, 2011 and "Roman Reloaded" featuring Lil Wayne was released on February 24, 2012 and received positive reviews. "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown will be released as the third promo single on March 20, 2012. The album's lead pop single, "Starships," premiered during On Air with Ryan Seacrest on February 14, 2012 and was released to iTunes the same day. It debuted at number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album's second single, "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown will impact U.S Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. It was leaked online on Minaj's website on March 20, 2012. Background The album puts focus on the return of Roman Zolanski, one of Minaj's alter egos that was first featured on her 2010 debut album, Pink Friday. Cash Money co-CEO, Brian "Birdman" Williams announced to Billboard that Minaj was aiming for a first quarter release in 2012. In November 2011, Minaj announced on Twitter that the album would be released on February 14, 2012, but later in January 2012 she pushed the album to April 3, 2012. On March 1, 2012, Minaj revealed the artwork for Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded through Twitter. The colorful album art shows Minaj with blond hair and a mix of pink, purple, orange and green paint covering her face. When Minaj was then asked to describe the album in one word, she responded, “FREEDOM.”In an interview following the premier, Minaj told Seacrest, "I’ve never had this much fun recording music in my life. My first album I was very guarded. I felt like I was making music to please everyone else. I had to be politically correct, but this album I am just creating music, and it there’s such a big difference. Literally in the studio we were cracking up laughing, having fun, and enjoying ourselves. The music itself your going to get every side that I’ve ever shown and then a little bit extra. I’ve tried to make it very, very balanced, because I don’t ever want to be boxed in, and that’s always what drives me. So I made a very diverse album". She added that with her first album, she "was a too open Nicki Minaj. It felt more to me like a diary, the songs were more introspective and stuff like that…with this particular album I felt that it was time to give people a moment to enjoy the lyrics, and enjoy the beats, and enjoy the voices. When I was going to do my first album people would say, ‘What is she going to talk about? Is she just going to talk about sex?’ So I made it my business to make an album that did not talk about sex at all. I made it my business to make an album that wasn’t a vulgur album, because my mix tapes I was very, very…outlandish on my mix tapes. With this album I’m going back to not necessarily to that sound, but that feeling. The feeling of ‘I don’t care what you think!’ That’s what it is".. Minaj confirmed that the album will include 22 tracks.. Minaj told MTV that ""April 3 is gonna be a doozy. It's gonna be crazy, it's gonna be important for just hip-hop culture and pop culture. It's gonna be very big". A deluxe edition of the album was confirmed when Minaj released its album artwork on March 8, 2012. It will contain bonus tracks and a t-shirt. Minaj confirmed via Twitter that the album would include 10 collaborations, the featured artists are: Cam’ron, Rick Ross, 2 Chainz, Lil Wayne, Nas, Drake, Young Jeezy, Chris Brown, Bobby V, and Beenie Man. She also announced that she will embark on a tour in May 2012, starting in Australia. Singles *The album's official lead single is "Starships". Ryan Seacrest premiered the single on February 14, 2012 on his radio show. It was released to the iTunes store on the same day.. "Starships" officially impacted U.S. Top 40/Mainstream and Rhythmic radio on February 21, 2012. It debuted at number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100. Minaj became the highest charting female rapper in the UK with the single reaching #3 on the UK Singles chart. "Starships" also managed to reach the Top 10 in several other countries worldwide. Filming of the "Starships" music video began on March 13, 2012 and ended on March 15, 2012. *The second single is "Right by My Side" featuring Chris Brown. It will officially impact U.S. Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. Promotional singles *Minaj released the first promo single "Roman in Moscow" on December 2, 2011, however, it is not included on the album's official tracklisting. It debuted at number 64 on the Billboard Hot 100. Minaj initially said that the single "is like a teaser to Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, when I say it's a teaser, it's like a trailer to the movie, it's like setting the stage and I just wanted to touch the surface. It's the wackest thing on Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded". She elaborated on the lyrics of the song: "Well, Roman was there Moscow secretly because mother Martha wanted him to go there, so they put him in this thing with monks and nuns; they were trying to rehabilitate him, but I can't tell exactly what happened, you'll just see it in the video format, but let's just say he got out of there.". The music video was filmed on December 18, 2011. *The second promotional single is "Stupid Hoe", an electro hop, and happycore song, released to iTunes on December 20, 2011 and produced by Diamond Kuts, credited as T. Dunham. It debuted at number 81 on the Billboard Hot 100. Minaj filmed the video for "Stupid Hoe" on December 19 and December 20, 2011. The music video was released January 20, 2012 on VEVO. It attained 4.8 million views within 24 hours of its release, breaking the VEVO record. Following the release of the video, the song jumped to number 59 on the Hot 100. *Minaj premiered "Roman Reloaded" featuring Lil Wayne, on February 23, 2012 on radio station Hot97. It was released as a digital download on February 24, 2012 as the third promo single. It debuted at number 70 on the Billboard Hot 100. Other notable songs *"Turn Me On", a single from David Guetta's album Nothing but the Beat, will appear on the deluxe edition of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It reached #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. *"Va Va Voom" was initially planned to be the lead single, it was scheduled to impact Top 40 Mainstream and Rhythmic radio on February 14, 2012, however, the label scrapped its release at the last minute and decided to go with "Starships" as the lead single instead. Minaj filmed the music video for "Va Va Voom" on December 21, 2011. *Minaj performed a song titled "Roman Holiday" live at the 54th annual Grammy Awards Ceremony on February 12, 2012. It was initially reported that it was going to be on iTunes immediately following the broadcast as the third promo single, however, at the last minute, the label decided not to put it on iTunes, possibly due to the mixed reaction of the performance. *"Beez in the Trap" featuring 2 Chainz got it's premiere at DJ Flex's radio show at Hot 97 on March 20, 2012. Minaj filmed the video on March 18, 2012. *"Marilyn Monroe" was leaked onto the Internet with tags on February 5, 2012. *"Young Forever" leaked onto the Internet with tags on the same day that "Marilyn Monroe" leaked without tags, on February 12,012. Tour In March 2012, Minaj announced the European dates for her upcoming tour in support of the album. More dates are expected to be announced, but the current ones are listed below. Track listing The official track listing as reported by Nicki Minaj's official website. The track lenghts were revealed by Amazon.com. Deluxe edition Release history Category:2012 albums Category:Nicki Minaj albums Category:Cash Money Records albums Category:Young Money Entertainment albums Category:Upcoming albums Category:Albums produced by Hit-Boy Category:Albums produced by RedOne Category:Albums produced by Alex da Kid Category:Albums produced by Dr. Luke